The present invention relates to a dosing dispenser for discharging approximately spherical items out of a container having an opening which the dosing dispenser is secured to. The items or drugs are preferably so-called globule containing a medical active ingredient without the invention being limited thereto.
Such items are normally not exactly spherical, and their size may vary within a large tolerance range. For instance, globuli may be present in a container filling in a size of about 1.8 mm to 2.5 mm or in another size of 3.4 mm to 4.0 mm. The outer surface of such globuli is in general not entirely smooth, so that globuli adjacent to one another may get “hooked or entangled”.